


cause bad habits, they die hard

by girlsarewolves



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: Frenemies, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Selina Kyle returns to Gotham City years later with wrong-doing on her mind, and decides to pay a visit to the new villainess in town.





	cause bad habits, they die hard

**Author's Note:**

> I generally do not consider Burton and Schumacher the same canon. But for the sake of this fic, yet, let's go with that.

* * *

 

 

There's something warning her, at the back of her mind, don't. But she had a hard time listening to that word of caution even before she died. Blundered ahead, stuttered back, that was lonely secretary Selina Kyle's style.

 

Catwoman's? She does what she wants, when she wants, where she wants, with who she wants, however she wants. Or at least she tries. Sometimes that old Selina comes crawling back out, so meek and timid and yet somehow able to put her foot down with herself.

 

Selina's a little blindsided at the moment though, and that weak, pitiful, 'don't' falls on deaf ears.

 

It's been too long since she prowled the streets of Gotham - and if she's going to get back in the game, why not have a partner? She might not agree with all of Poison Ivy's methods, but the woman has flare, can't deny that. And Catwoman could use some flare in her life, something exotic and beautiful and bright, something to keep her attention whenever Bruce comes a calling, wanting her to be her best self, as if obedient and law-abiding would ever be her best self.

 

Ivy's lair is exactly what Selina was expecting - plants, flowers, more plants, more flowers, vines everywhere, plants, flowers, some more vines, some love-drugged men loitering around with dreamy expressions on their glazed over faces, and Ivy herself. In a thrown. That was a flower.

 

Because of course it was.

 

"And I worried I my place was the crazy cat lady lair," Selina remarked with a dry tone as she sauntered past the love zombies who showed no interest in her other than waiting to see if she was a threat. "I'd ask if you have a green thumb but I think the more appropriate question is - do you have any part that isn't green."

 

Ivy eyed her with thinly disguised disdain, and Selina was half tempted to turn her little garden into a collection of catnip, but then she smiled. "It's been quite a while since you were in town. Catwoman, isn't it? Very original."

 

"At least I don't sound like a bad rash."

 

"Oh, original," Ivy replied with feigned indifference, based on the sullen look in her eyes and the brief tension in her hands, almost curling into fists on the 'arm' petals of her flower throne. "I'm curious though, I'll bite - what brings you to my humble garden? I'm afraid I don't have any catnip on hand, if that's what you're looking for."

 

Selina smirked. "I thought, since it has been a while since I was in town, that I would make nice. After all, not all felines are solitary creatures, and a girl could always use a friend." She stepped closer, one heeled-boot in front of the other, ignoring as the pheromone thugs stepped closer, sensing potential danger. "Especially since your last partner left you high and dry, while the Bat still has his little birdies."

 

Insult stiffened Ivy's spine at the mention of her former partner-in-crime, green eyes narrowing at Selina while petal shaped nails tapped against the plant holding her up. And then she leaned back into her flower throne, head cocking to one side as she slowly let her eyes roam over Selina, as if taking her in for the first time, one hand raising to snap her fingers - her goons scattering at the faintest sign of their mistress' displeasure. Ivy's mouth curved into a wide, wicked grin.

 

"I think I like you, Kitty-Cat."

 

* * *

 


End file.
